


Woven

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: Prompt Responses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cold Weather, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com/">clotpoleofthelord</a>: "It's cooling down in the bunker and Cas can't find the blankets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven

Eventually Cas wanders into the library with his hands on his hips, glaring into every corner.

Then he disappears again. Sam doesn't look up.

He does this a few times. There will be a door opening, a clatter, a door closing. Sometimes a little cursing.

Then Cas will reappear with his hands on his hips again. He looks a little more peeved each time.

Finally he comes and pulls the book out of Sam's hands and says, "My toes are cold. My toes are freezing."

"Uh. Put on more socks?"

"I have two pairs of socks on. I'm looking for the blankets. Are there spare blankets?"

Sam frowns. "There were. A few. Did you check the hall closets? The closet in Dean's bedroom?"

Cas shakes his head. "I checked. Nothing."

"I donno. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up mine. Maybe Kevin is hoarding them all?"

That's how Sam next sees Kevin escaping towards the kitchen looking harassed.

Cas comes back after Kevin disappears. "He had all the spare pillows so he could sit on them and play video games but he has none of the spare blankets."

Sam sighs. "Well, look, we're going into town tomorrow to get groceries. Come along and buy some spare sheets and stuff."

Cas just looks dark and stomps off.

Later, Sam finds him huddled underneath a pile of jackets in front of the television. He smirks.

"Looks cozy, Cas."

"Bite me," he snaps from somewhere inside the pile of cotton and plaid.

Sam laughs all the way down to the range.

Dean is there under a lamp with a few picks and brushes cleaning up one of the old weapons they'd found in the Men Of Letters' lockers.

"Cas is upstairs trying to build himself an igloo out of spare clothes. I'm serious, you've gotta see it."

Dean huffs a laugh. "Maybe he's missing his feathers. Maybe he's nesting."

"Says he's cold. I don't think he's going to like his first winter as a human if he's complaining already."

They let it drop. All,  _poor Cas_ , and,  _it really sucks for him_ , and,  _we'll get him some blankets and warmer clothes in town_.

Right, Dean thinks. Right.

He gets to witness Cas's new style when he heads upstairs for dinner. Cas is layered more than three Winchesters put together. It's kind of fucking adorable.

Castiel grumbles going from room to room. And when he gets to his destination, he'll huddle up under a pile of jackets and couch pillows and try to ignore everyone else living there.

That night Dean has Cas knocking on his bedroom door.

"May I borrow a few of your jackets," he says like he's not asking at all, just stopping at the door to tell Dean he's about to be robbed.

"You didn't take all of 'em already?"

Cas glares.

Dean steps back, hands up in surrender, "Alright. Okay."

Cas shuffles in, his well-socked feet thick and kinda clumsy along the floor.

"But, uh. Cas. You know there's a better way, right?"

Cas slowly turns his glare back on Dean.

"Explain."

Dean makes an incredible effort and very carefully does not laugh at that.

"Body heat. You know. Keep the covers over two of you and it stays nice and warm inside. You share body heat."

Cas's eyes on him are suddenly greedy. He sweeps a look up Dean, toes to top, and then turns back to the closet. He yanks down a flannel shirt and shuffles over to wrestle Dean into it, then pushes Dean down on his bed and simply burrows into his side, pulling the sheet up over them both. Dean laughs and pulls Cas tight to his side and rubs warmth into Cas's arm and over his back and Cas's cold toes find a home curled between Dean's feet.

In the morning, when Dean pulls all the spare blankets out from under his bed, Cas gets up to punch him once, solid, in the shoulder and Dean laughs between "ow"s and watches Cas run off with as many blankets as he can grab at once.

The blankets come back, at night. Along with Cas and his cold toes.


End file.
